Saving Grace
by JosieBelle
Summary: Logan and Marie Fic. Latest chapter up! There is an intruder in the mansion....
1. Logan's Confusion

Ok people, did I not tell you to not worry about if I still have this fic or not? I do, so don't even worry about! I will be reposting it a bit each day. I hope you enjoy the changes that were made. Please let me know your thoughts! ::smiles:: Disclaimer: I am god, yes its true. I DO own X-men. I DO own the world and everyone in it, including YOU! This means that I, your god and creator will not be permitting you to sue me for rights to this fiction! ((Side note: I am insane and would like to state that I don't own the X-men or anything affiliated with them Sorry to disappoint you! Oh, I do own the world though!!))  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Soft. Soft and silky, Logan mused. That is the way it should feel. It should be like heaven. Without any disruptions. Without marks. Creamy even. If I had to pick one word I'd pick perfect. However, everyone says that is such a cliché. I don't really care. I've dreamt of this for more then 5 years. Finally, after waiting for so long I discovered that no matter what anyone, or anything thinks, perfect doesn't even begin to describe it. Nor do any of the previously mentioned words. The only words that come anywhere near close is Marie's skin.  
  
It's true then. I've become as soft and weak as Scott. But nobody but my girl knows this. My saving grace. Marie, on her very first mission about 2 years ago, saved my life. Creed was back, along with the blue bitch and that disgusting slime ball. Back to break out their "fearless" leader. Ha! If the man was so fearless it would have been him up in that contraption instead of a frightened and beautiful mutant girl. But whatever, they were back and they weren't going to get far. I'm not about to let that crazed magnet out of his bubble so he can play Barbie with me by controlling the metal that is in my entire body.  
  
Marie went. Rogue, as she still demanded everyone but I refer to her as. I only called her so in private. Marie, in her first mission, took on her nightmares. Nightmares that kept waking up me smelling her fear and hearing her muffled tears down the hall. Nightmares of death, of old memories. Ones that did not even belong to her, making her mind older then her body. Nightmares that gave me the feeling like someone was attacking her and would send me to her room ready for a fight. Never did I get to kill what was hurting my grace. Because it was always the nightmares, always in her mind. So I sat down and comforted her, as she cried and cursed, pieces of my personality coming back to the surface. That always makes me feel guilty for giving Marie my memories. But she confided one day that my presence in her mind keeps her sane. Keeps Eric and that goof who first kissed her from taking over her mind.  
  
Dressed in an X-men suit, my tags, her class ring and lastly her favorite black wrist length gloves, even though by then she could control her 'gift' for about an hour, she was still insecure. She wore them to give her a safe feeling, since the leather gloves were to bulky for her delicate hands. When she walked onto the hunk of metal Scott idolizes was the first time I realized she wasn't just a small girl that needed protection. "Hi suga'." She was nervous; I could smell it on her. But she hid it well and was calm and collected when we took off and landed above the plastic cell Magneto was being held in. Then hell came up and visited us.  
  
"Scott!" I watched as Storm flew up and caught Cyke before he flew into the live wires that had been broken in the fight. I was fighting Sabertooth. Jean and Scott had been taking Mystique out, while Marie tried to keep Toad from doing any more damage. Storm was left with Magneto. I was distracted by Scott's little trip and paid for it by catching Creed's fist connecting with my jaw, then his knee to my stomach. I faltered for but a moment. Way too long. He picked me up and smashed me into a cement wall. I was dazed, had broken ribs and bleeding from nearly ever appendage in my body. Then the next thing I clearly recall is Marie attacking Sabertooth, I wanted to protest. To protect her. However, I couldn't stand at the moment. Let alone speak. Creed had been seconds from crashing a cement block down on my stomach. Metal running through my body or not I don't think I could have survived a crushed stomach. She slammed her petite body into him, knocking him off balance, and using the tricks taught to her by Scott, Jean and I she attempted to defend herself and me. I could feel my healing factor beginning to work.  
  
But not fast enough as Creed grabbed her by her leather covered throat and raised her off the ground, cutting off oxygen to her lungs. Marie was always a smart one, and training had made her a quick thinker. She ripped off her gloves and slapped Creed, leaving her hand on his reddening cheek. If I were not so worried about helping her I would have laughed at the look on Sabertooth's face as his life, memories and powers were being sucked out of him.  
  
Marie pulled away from the lump of nearly unconscious fur and fell on her knees. "Rogue?" I moved as well as I could over to her and was shocked when she turned to me and growled, a perfect femine growl that scared and even amused me. Her face contorted into that of a vicious animal, she stood and lunged at me, causing me to fall back, my head slamming against the ground, and I tried to pry her off me. The fights around us were nearly over, and Storm raced to us and stared for a moment.  
  
"Rogue! Let off Logan!" She reached to pull the crazed Marie off me, I felt my mutation helping me recover and with a swift apology for what I did next, I threw Marie across the room.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Scott had been the one to carry Marie to the plane. He wouldn't let me touch her and Storm wouldn't let me kill Scott. Jean had tied Mystique and Toad up and was loading them onto the plane. But Sabertooth woke up and the basic cut down was that he got Mystique and Toad out of there. Magneto was still stuck in his wonderful plastic prison when we left.  
  
Back at the mansion, Jean took care of Marie. Her injuries were healed thanks to Creed's present. But she was out cold. I can still remember the yelling Scotty-boy gave me as I stood by the door to the medic room.  
  
"What were you thinking? You could have killed her! You attack the enemy! NOT team members! You could have killed her! You psychotic fool." Scott paced the outside the med-lab doors yelling at me. He had his hands behind his back and was obviously trying very hard not to kill me right there. To be true I was wondering the same thing, if I should have thrown her into the wall. But there was no way in hell One-Eye was gonna find this out.  
  
"She had Sabertooth's gift. Healing. I knew she would be fine. Plus she was out of her mind." That was true. Marie wore the same expression Sabertooth did before he made a kill, her eyes were cold and calculating.  
  
"That doesn't matter! You said you would protect her! Not kill her!" Scott didn't say anymore because my fist accidentally connected with his lip. Opps.  
  
"Go to Hell Scott." With that, I turned and walked. I did not watch were I was going but just stared at the ground as my feet carried me. I ended up in front of Marie's room. Sighing, I walked in and took in a deep breath of air, it smelt like her, her tears, her very lightly scented body wash, everything. I walked over to Marie's bed and smiled at the stuffed animal on the bed. The only reminder that told me that Marie was still somewhat innocent. It was a toy that Bobby gave her when they dated, a Chinese Pug. She loved that and it always smells of tears and Marie. So I know she clung to it when depressed, as no one here would give her any comfort. Not the untouchable girl. I would have, and I did. However, in the two years that I was not here, there was no one else who would hold her. Not even that loser Bobby. On impulse I grabbed it, and smelt it, I could feel my anger boiling. "No one should make you cry Marie." Taking the stuffed dog with me, I walked out of the room. I wanted to make sure Marie felt safe, and this toy obviously must help her. So, she should have it.  
  
When I returned to the med-lab Scott was inside, Jean wiping blood from his lip. She gave me a disapproving look and I simply ignored her. Rogue lay on a table, asleep. Her hair still had those white stripes in it, they had grown on me, and I could not imagine her without them. I could smell Sabertooth on her. I promised there and then to never allow her to get that close to him ever again. His scent does not belong on such a sweet girl. I could feel Scott and Jean's eyes on me as I sat the stuffed animal beside her and kissed her head, letting her hair be the barrier between us incase her mutation was not shut off. I sat beside her and took her hand in my gloved one. I still wore my torn and bloody uniform. It just that did not matter to me at the time.  
  
I failed to protect her. My Marie, my Saving Grace. My mate. No! That is not what she was. Marie was a girl that I promised to keep safe. Like my daug...no...She has never been like a daughter to me. Like a good friend that when I got back from Canada, would stay up late talking and drinking with me. Girl didn't like my cigars, but she liked my alcohol. Another reason it is bad for my memories and personality to be up in her innocent head.  
  
I don't remember how long I had sat there. Scott and Jean were long gone, had been for quite some time when I felt a squeeze and looked up to see Marie's soft brown eyes staring at me. A soft smile on her face.  
  
"Hey suga'."  
  
"How are you feeling?" Marie blessed me with a bright smile.  
  
"I feel like I could run a mile. I think I like having Sabertooth's mutation" I laughed and then looked her in the eyes.  
  
"I didn't mean to let him get you. I tried to..." Marie's look stopped me. A look of understanding and forgiveness.  
  
"I'm sorry I nearly ripped your face off Logan. You couldn't have stopped him. But I'm fine now. I want to get out of this room. The smell, it smells like... like medicine and something else that I can't describe. I wanna go lay down in my bed." Marie noticed the pug and smiled again as she noticed that, though it belonged with her, it didn't belong in the medic room. "Did you?" I nodded and Marie smiled and pulled the animal to her before hugging me, mindful of my skin.  
  
"You said you wanted out. Let's go." I picked Marie up, not about to let her walk out of here, not knowing if she was really fine or just pulling my leg. She didn't protest and leaned against my chest. This made me feel weird. Like she belonged there. I pushed that feeling aside and made my way to her room. On the way we earned a few glances from students and Storm. Not like I cared. One look from me and the students took off. Storm was aright though. She may glance at you to let you know that what you are doing may disturb other people. But, she minds her own for the most part.  
  
I let Marie open the door from in my arms and set her gently on her bed. She looked tired so I pulled the covers back and laid her down, and then took off her boots and leather uniform. I could feel her eyes watching me, probably wondering why I, Logan the hard-ass was doing this. But she said nothing and was starting to drift off, she would probably think it was a dream in the morning. Truth is, at the time I didn't know either. I just did what I wanted, which was to make her more comfortable. I saw her nightshirt lying on the foot of the bed and grabbed it. I walked over & eased her into it, smiling very slightly as a small yawn escaped her. She was still dressed in her sports bra and underpants, and I was not concerned about modesty. I lifted her to pull the shirt over her head and then put her back down, covered her up and watched her as she drifted off to sleep.  
  
Then I got up and went to the kitchen to get a drink and think about what I just did.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~ 


	2. NightTerrors

Author's Note: Okay, so I removed all of the chapters from FF.N then I went to go open the file on my computer at school. It wasn't there, "Nooo!" I yelled, scaring several students in the lab with me. So I did a frantic search through the hard drive, my e-mail, ANYWHERE that the whole story might be. It was lost. I cried, I cussed, and I realized I was late to work. Speeding out of there and I ran the whole way to the mall, inducing an asthma attack, my anger was so great. So since I am grounded TILL JUNE at home I can't get online there. I knew there would be no more updates till I got back to school. But then I thought, "Why bother? You lost the whole story!! It is dead, gone, BURIED in the nothingness of the internet!" I then saw that the house was empty and got online to drown my sorrow in Hermione Granger/Severus Snape fiction. BUT THEN! The clouds rolled by and the sun came out, angels sang and blind men saw! MY COMPUTER AT HOME HAD MY BACK UP OF THE WHOLE STORY! I cried more, I cussed more as my foster mother's car pulled up, and I quickly shut down the computer. Long story Short, I had a big scare and am now better. Here is the next installment!  
  
Disclaimer: I own my computer, the wonderful, mind-saving device that it is. I own the shirt on my back, the pen in my bookbag, and I also own McKenzie. But I DO NOT OWN LOGAN OR ANY OTHER X-MEN! No matter how many times I try to convince the world otherwise!!!  
  
~*~*~  
  
I spent weeks avoiding her. Acting like there was nothing wrong. I knew she was upset that our daily training never happened, or that I stopped meeting her outside of her last class. We used to sit and read without talking. Or sometimes talk about everything there was. I remember getting mad at her because she got me as hooked on the school gossip as Jubes or Kitty. Bit by bit I stopped meeting her, stopped talking when we passed. Looking back, I see what a huge mistake it was. I had even stopped coming to her room when she woke screaming from the dreams. I told myself she needed to learn to get along without me.  
  
As a kid she needed me. But I had forced myself to realize something. Marie is not a kid. She is growing into a fine young woman. I was getting in her way by being there. That is what I told myself anyway. I kept saying that when I passed her going to dinner. Or when we would go on a mission and I watched her risk her life for strangers. I was a fool. DAMNIT I wish I could change that time. I wish could take back those 32 days when I ignored Marie completely. I know because I counted them. I hated every single day. I just could not bring myself to admit that I might have loved Marie.  
  
I woke up on the 32nd night away from Marie from the nightmares that still haunted me. If I ever get my hands on those damned scientists, I'll torture them in ways that will make what they did to me seem like a trip to the candy store. Maybe make them go shopping with Jubilee. No to painful, even for them, I chuckled at my own little joke, trying to make myself calm down. Walking down the hall to the kitchen, I heard a soft sobbing and could smell tears mingled with blood. What is going on! Racing down to where the smell came from I could soon hear crying and realizing whose room the smell and sound orinated from I tore in and looked around.  
  
Marie lay on her side in bed, her knees pulled up to her chest, sobbing. Marie was in the middle of another dream. But where is the smell of blood...oh Christ. Marie's hands were caked in drying blood, as was her tank top and the sheets had smears of blood on them. Marie hadn't even noticed me. I moved over quickly and noticed her eyes were shut tight. She was asleep. How the hell could this had happened?  
  
"Marie. Wake up. Marie." Shaking her, I tried to pull her from the nightmare she was in. When she wouldn't wake I picked her up, only half consciously mindful of her skin. God, even her arms had blood smeared on them. As fast as I could I ran cool water in the tub and sat her in it. Watching as she gasped and screamed, her eyes jerking open.  
  
"Marie. Calm down!" The water was turning red with the blood and I moved to pull her out. I was dealt quite a shock when she looked at me and screamed again.  
  
"JEAN! SCOTT! HELP!!" Her voice was shrill and took me by surprise. I let her go and attempted to speak her again when that damned Scott and Jean ran in. Jean was tugging at her bathrobe, and Scott had come in just his boxers and a shirt. Both looked half-asleep till the saw all of the blood. I guess we were not in the best of positions. Both covered in blood, Marie panting and screaming, her nightclothes crumpled, soaked, and stained with blood. Scott lifted his glasses and sent a blast at me. Oh, shit. I slammed into the wall and crumpled, loosing all senses as I passed out from that asshole's vision. Hit me right in the damn chest. Thank god for my mutation or I would be medium well done.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The first thing I heard was beeping. Damn I hate noise when I am trying to sleep...wait. My room doesn't even have an alarm clock...this doesn't smell like my room. I shot my eyes open and found myself in the med-lab. This place was becoming very familiar. Maybe I should move some of my clothes down here. I sat up, contemplating where I could stash a duffle bag and noticed the white glaze on my chest. Oh, Cyke. Pray you die before I next see you. Taking it off I was not surprised to find I was fine. I ripped off the heart monitors and turned it off as it went straight line. There, that takes care of that. I became aware of a scent and looked around. Marie is in here somewhere. I saw a white divider and went over pulling it back. My only thought when seeing my Grace was, "Shit."  
  
Her arms were mummy-wrapped from the elbows down in gauze her palms were also wrapped. Marie was incredibly pale, and with her dark hair, she looked even more like the undead. She was receiving blood through and IV in her arm. I could understand that, she lost so much of her own the night before. I cussed again. "You shouldn't talk like that around my patients." I turned around to look at Jean.  
  
"What happened to her? How did she get so bloody? How long was I out?" I fired all of my questions at her in rapid succession as Jean walked over and looked at Marie.  
  
"12 hours, she had a night terror; oddly it wasn't a memory from one of the personalities in her head. Which most likely lead her to believe it was reality..." I was getting annoyed so I cut her off.  
  
"Cliff notes version Red." I will never tell anyone that I am a patient person.  
  
"She was trying to claw her way through something in her dream and ended up hurting herself."  
  
"What was her dream about Jean?"  
  
"I think she should tell you that herself Logan." She looked ready to leave and I grabbed her arm. To hell with telling me herself, I needed to know NOW.  
  
"Jean. Tell me now." I growled at her and she sighed in defeat, knowing I would most likely resort to physical violence to get what I wanted. She was right.  
  
"She told me she dreamt you died and was buried, then that while visiting your grave she heard you calling for her and started to dig w/ her hands to get through the dirt to you. She could hear you yelling about how there were worms that were trying to eat you alive. She found that they were crawling all over her arms. Marie said that no matter how much she pulled at them and clawed, more kept showing up. Then she woke up in the tub, saw you, and still in her dream she thought you were dead." My hand around her arm went slack and dropped to my side.  
  
I didn't want to believe it. Marie dreamt about me. That was no news. But that her dream caused her to harm herself startled me. No, it scared me shitless. I was supposed to protect her. Not cause her to try to kill herself in her sleep. Damnit. I turned to leave and only to have Jean stop me by putting a hand on my shoulder.  
  
"You can't leave now. Everyone has noticed how you have moved away from Rogue mentally and physically. The professor and I think that her missing you caused this dream. I will not sit here and pretend that she has always been perfectly happy here. But you have been able to penetrate through her shell. You seem to be the only person who has. If you run now, Lord knows what will happen." Jean looked me in the eyes and I glanced away trying not to let myself be swept up in a guilt trip. However, my eyes fell on Marie and I cursed again.  
  
"I'm going to go to my room to sleep...please...would you tell me when she wakes up?" Without waiting for an answer, I left. Fled is more like it. I didn't want to love Marie, or to want to hold her in my arms. But I did, and seeing her like that made the animal in me cry out revenge. Revenge on the asshole who did this to her. The animal wanted to rip that person limb from limb and then stand over their dead corpse and howl. But I couldn't kill myself now could I? So I went to my room and I sat. I thought back to what Jean said about Marie missing me. I liked that. I stretched out on my bed and thought till I drifted to sleep.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
When Marie woke, I was there, sitting beside her and hoping that she would be able to forgive me for my stupidity. She didn't seem to happy, but I was able to make her talk to me. I listen to her nightmare, and the more she told me about it the worse I felt. The words, I'm such an ass, kept running through my mind. She felt I was moving away because she saving me hurt my ego. Far from. If only I had told her that. But I seem destined to make a bunch of mistakes when it came to Marie. We were able to go back to our normal lives of talking and training, but I could feel a new tension around her, and was almost sure she could feel my tension too. I quit letting her drink anything, and sometimes I would wonder were she went, as my extra sensitive nose picked up traces of alcohol. For three months we continued in this fashion, then around December fifth or somewhere Marie was training with me and she had been talking during. This was normal but her question for the day was not.  
  
"Logan. I was wondering, the Professor is throwing a Christmas party tomorrow night," She dodged my kick and blocked a punch from me. "and would you like to go with me?" I could hear her voice shake and I could smell that she was nervous. I stopped sparring and looked at her for a moment. I could feel the urge to kiss her starting up again, and fought it. I decided to make the mistake of playing off as if I were her protector still.  
  
"Of course. I have to make sure no one messes with you kid." I could have sworn she looked hurt but I ignored it. I hated that nickname I gave her. Kid, that word makes her sound like jailbait. But at just eighteen, she wasn't. Why then do I still call her Kid? She doesn't look like a kid. I looked at her green sports bra admiring the view the tight top allowed me, her firm and muscled stomach, from so many hours of training with me. Her black loose sparring pants were tied tight at her hips and everything about her gave her body a very delicious look. No, she definitely does not look like a kid. She does not act like one, most of the time. She would play tricks on other students with Jubes and Kitty sometimes...but that was it. THEN WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH ME!!??  
  
"Logan? Are you aright?" Marie touching my arm and saying my name pulled me out of my thoughts. I nodded and asked what time the party was. As Marie chattered on about the party, the guests, the dress while we sparred, I caught myself soaking up every word to make sure to remember what she wanted. Then I froze. I'm trying to please her. Like a damn pansy. What the damn hell is wrong with me!? I'm the badass don't-get-close freaking Wolverine! I looked at Marie who had stopped talking and was watching me as we sparred, she must have seen that my body was on auto-pilot because she simply stepped back and stopped sparring.  
  
"Marie, I'm going to go out for a couple of days. I'll be back in time for the party." I needed to get away from Marie, I was slipping back into the "I want to love Marie" mode, which was not safe for either of us. Marie just nodded and I left, not even saying goodbye to her, one more mistake that I made while trying to keep myself from admitting that I had fallen in love with Marie. I spent a day in the next down over, and the day in our city trying to find a place to rent a tux, as I remembered that was what the attire was for me. Damn, I hate clothes that you have to keep nice.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Make sure to Review! That is if you like it! If you don't like it then....MAKE SURE TO FLAME!! ::smiles:: Peace, Love, and Bulletproof Marshmallows to you all!! 


	3. Parties and New Traditions

Authors Note: HAPPY SLYTHERIN/ST. PATRICKS DAY! WOOO!! ::is wearing ALL green, green shirt, jacket, earrings, bracelets, socks, nail polish, watch, hair clips, and makeup:: I am sad, I know, but I gotta support my two favorite things, Green, and Slytherin, and YES I am also Irish! BTW, I hope that I'm not letting anyone down by reposting this, if you are unhappy with the way I am doing this, drop me a note in the review ((it goes straight to my mail)) and I will see how I can accommodate you! I want to make sure that everyone is happy!  
  
Disclaimer: I own the green that I wear, I DO NOT own anything else. Please don't sue, I REALLY want to have to fight to keep my green things. ((None of which are money at this point. Damn me being poor!))  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
The night of the party I waited at the bottom of the stairs like Marie had asked me too. I was dressed nicely, I really would have liked to tear off the clothes and rip them to shreds, but they were a rental. Damn it. I felt like a little puppy, but seeing the way My Grace had smiled when I said I would go with her to this party, I couldn't say no. After about three minutes my mind started to wander, and of course, it wandered to Marie. Then to what color of dress she was wearing. Green really is a nice color on Marie, she wears a pale green often, and I've heard her call it 'Saturn green'. Stupid name really, Saturn is not green at all. But I personally think she looks best in Forest green. When the green is so dark you think at first glance that it is black...oh hell. I am doing it again. I am obsessing over something about Marie. I brought my mind back from limbo in time to see Marie walk down the steps in a forest green velvet dress. It showed her arms, her legs and her neck. Isn't that wrong? Marie's not supposed to look like that. The dress gave plenty of view for her cleavage; it clung to her chest and hips, and made me let a little growl out from deep in my throat. That is defiantly wrong. My Grace shouldn't look like that around other people. I looked around and knew nobody would summon up the courage to ask her to dance. If they didn't I would, and if they did, I would make them wish they hadn't.  
  
I took her arm and put it through mine. Scott gave me the "Watch your ass, if you make her cry I'll make you cry" look. Jackass gave it to every boy that took one of his students out on a date, Jubes has lost more boyfriends in the last 2 months then I've won cage matches on my last year before meeting Marie. Everyone knows Scott is anal-retentive about people going near the female students in his school and just anal-retentive in general. Funny to watch him try to scare a boy that is about a foot taller, a hundred pounds heavier and stronger then Scotty.  
  
Marie was talking to Jubes at the moment and they were both giggling. Then I noticed an exchange of money. That caught my attention. "Marie, what was that about?" As we walked away she smirked up at me then touched my tie, straightening it a little bit.  
  
"Jubes and Kitty said I'd never be able to get you into a tux. I got about 100 and change out of that bet. Thanks. Now I have enough money for my car." I looked down and her and growled, something that would scare almost everyone off. True to word Bobby looked up and moved away quickly. Not Marie. She just smacked my arm playfully and told me to knock it off and mind my manners.  
  
The whole night I kept her near me. To hell with Scott and Bobby and anyone else who would later taunt me about being soft. My claws and I will show them how soft I am. I spent most of the party either dancing with or talking with Marie. Bobby grew some balls and tried to cut into dance with her. HA, like I was going to let that happen. Screw you Bobby. Your boyfriend is probably watching. If not I am. One growl and he was gone. I didn't see him again for the rest of the night.  
  
About 10 PM Marie took me into the empty kitchen, the party was still going out in the other rooms in full blast. "I had fun tonight Logan." I moved a strand of hair from her face and smirked.  
  
"Good"  
  
"Did you?" Nodding she looked at me. "Liar." She told me to stay where I was, in the kitchen, and took off. I waited as patiently as I could; tugging at the bow tie I was wearing. I would have given ANYTHING to cut it off.  
  
About 15 minutes later, she came back down. Her beautiful dress gone, the curls in her hair gone, as was her light make-up, all replaced by blue jeans and a red halter with the leather jacket Chuck gave her last Christmas, her hair was pulled into a tight ponytail and she carried a pair of my jeans, one of my flannel shirts and my jacket. She looked better this way, more touchable, more obtainable for someone like me.  
  
"Let's go."  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Author's Note: Please people, DO NOT drink and drive, and DO not drink if you are under age  
  
~*~*~  
  
I changed in the car, which she drove. She flat out refused to let me drive at all. Changing in the car, I watched her keep her eyes on the road, never wandering.  
  
"Damn suit."  
  
"Did you pay for it or rent it?"  
  
"Rent."  
  
"Can't rip it up then. Sorry." The sarcastic tone in her voice was hard to miss and I growled at her. It was amusing to see just how alike we think. "Shut up Logan. We're here." Marie parked and turned off the car then climbed out and stretched. I pulled my denim jacket on then climbed out of the car and looked around. Damn, the little vixen took me to a bar. She walked in, ordered a beer and to my surprise, the bartender smiled, asked how she was and made small talk like they knew each other, he gave her the beer and she smiled as she drank it in a few gulps. I interrupted Ted, the bartender and Marie, right before Marie could answer if she were going to just sit there or order another beer.  
  
"Rogue, how long have you been sneaking out to drink?" Marie gave me a look as if I were crazy and rolled her eyes. I growled at her, but not for her rolling her eyes, but for how much I liked the way she looked sitting at the bar, in her clothes, like a grown woman, not a child. It made me feel less guilty for liking her.  
  
"Ever since the Statue incident." Ah, I thought, hence the smell of alcohol on her sometimes. Ted sat another bottle in front on Marie and she smiled, saluted me with it and turned to face me again. "Ted could your grab Logan a beer, that is, if he hasn't decided to give drinking up."  
  
I shot her a look and nodded to Ted who walked away. "Your buddy Ted hasn't said anything to the cops, or anyone else?" She made a face.  
  
"Nope. This place doesn't care as long as you can pay, anyone else who has threatened to rat on me threatened when I had your finer attributes, and they really didn't wanna tattle after I finished with them." She got this soft malevolent smile on her face.  
  
"Wonderful. I've made you a juvie."  
  
"I'm 18."  
  
"Not old enough to drink in a public bar."  
  
"Since when did you care?"  
  
"Since you had the chance to be caught." Marie laughed and thanked Ted when he gave me my beer.  
  
"Ok, wanna know another secret?" I loved the way Marie's face lit up as she smiled. I closed my eyes for a second to clear my head of the Scott like thoughts and spoke.  
  
"Fire." "Once a month they have cage fighting here. They set up a cage and the top people from other matches fight. I've seen a bunch of people who know tales of the Great and Powerful Wolverine. So I drop that I know him and boom, people leave me alone."  
  
I had to laugh at that. She was a bright one. She finished her beer and dropped two 20 dollar bills on the bar. "Ted. can I get two to go?" Ted walked over and took the money, gave her two beers, one which she gave me. "See ya Ted."  
  
"Take care Rogue." He went back to a couple of other customers and Marie smiled at the bouncer outside who gave her a nod, then as Marie passed gave her body an appreciative look. I growled at him and moved to walk beside Marie. As we approached the car, I noticed that Marie was not even showing the fact that she was working on her third beer, but that was nothing new. I already knew how well Marie could hold her liquor, thanks to my gift, and now probably even better with Creed's floating around in there.  
  
"So, why did you bring me here?"  
  
"To share my retreat. When it gets rough being around people who avoid me, even when I can control my mutation, like tonight...not that you helped with that any." She smirked and sat on the hood of the car. "So I come here and no one treats me different. I wanted to share that with you. Give ya a treat for putting up with the party."  
  
I nodded my thanks to her and sat down beside her. "So who drives?"  
  
"You. Less to drink." She tossed me the keys and got in the passenger side. "Put your seatbelt on." She said with a mischievous look as I got in. I groaned and looked at her.  
  
"Your gonna be on my case about that for the rest of my life aren't you?" I started the car and pointed it home.  
  
"Pretty much." Driving back, I watched her hum while trying to find a good radio station. She seemed completely at ease with me. Not worried about if I were a mutant, or if I were going to use my claws to kill her. I loved her for that. From then on, we would go out for a drink every Wednesday night.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Hope you Enjoy! Feel free to review if you like or dislike! 


	4. McKenzie Jo

Hi All! I'm not even sure if anyone is reading this anymore. I don't know if I should continue fixing it. If everyone just wants it back without the fixing just let me know, if you want me to fix it, again, just let me know. I love to hear from all of you!  
  
Disclaimer: I own my book bag, that is about it. I don't even own the computer I'm using. It belongs to the school. Sad huh? I also own McKenzie, but for reasons that no one here can comprehend. Well you could, but I'll just choose to stay insane and pretend I am "God." ~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Another mission. I think that all the other X-men hate them. I don't. A chance to kick ass and not worry about bruising my stupid students. Yes, I took the offer to teach the self defense class. But I've notice a pattern. Important things happen to Marie and me during missions.  
  
I hate people. I really do. I think if you are smart enough to invent something to "destroy" the human race, you should be smart enough to know there is someone out there smarter then YOU with bigger toys. All well. Those morons keep the X-men in business.  
  
Marie was chasing a mutant who decided to betray mutants and non-mutants by destroying all humans and leaving only plants to rule. Guess what her mutation was. Your, right. Plant manipulation. She even went as far as to kidnap some poor kids to get the human and mutant DNA.  
  
"Logan! There are people down there!" I was starting after our Ivy-like mutant when Marie's words stopped me. Down in a deep hole, barely visible through the vines covering it were 4 people, none moving.  
  
"Rogue, they are dead, let's go!" Jean's words must have pissed Marie off cause she grabbed a vine and began the decent into the dark pit. I followed and jumped the last 10 feet. Marie was beside a boy. I noticed all four were children.  
  
"Marie?"  
  
"He's dead." She looked at him and then moved on to the next person. I kneeled by a tiny girl, she could not have been more then 10. She was so pale. Her black hair, matted with sweat, stuck to her face and neck. The rags she wore could not have been much help to keep her warm. She was not breathing, these children died of loss of blood, that bitch drained them then didn't even bother trying to stop the bleeding.  
  
I was moving her head to a more normal position when Marie let out a startled cry. I turned to her and saw her trying to pry a girl's hand from around her bare arm. The girl, who couldn't have been more then thirteen looked at Marie and touched her face smiling before she was drained completely, leaving herself dead.  
  
"Marie!" I moved quickly over to her and grabbed her as she backed into a wall. "Marie look at me." I turned her face to mine with a covered hand and she turned her head to face mine, but I could tell she was seeing something besides me.  
  
"I killed her. I tried to shut it off, but she kept saying no and wouldn't let me. I killed her." Marie started to sob and I picked her up and climbed the vine-covered wall one handed, my claws cutting through the stone and plants easily.  
  
I didn't bother with any of the others, just took Marie back to the jet. She was shivering and her eyes were still not focusing on anything. Grabbing a blanket, I wrapped it around her and rubbed her arms through it. "Marie. She grabbed and held you, you couldn't let go. She wanted to die; she was in pain wasn't she?"  
  
Marie nodded and began to sob. "Her name was McKenzie Jo Barber. She was born in Texas. And she loves to read. Her favorite book is Jane Eyre. I love the colors green and lavender, but not together." Marie's mind was beginning to lose the battle against this new girl's mind. She wasn't able to stay in control.  
  
"Marie! Come on baby. Snap out of it!" I shook her and she continued to talk as if she were McKenzie. "Marie PLEASE!" I didn't know what to do, I wanted her back to Marie, not this new girl. I don't know what made me do it. I pulled her to me and kissed her, growling into her mouth. I could taste her, and wanted more then ever to claim her as my mate, the feral side of me screamed for me to do so, but I kept my body and mind in check and did nothing but kiss her.  
  
Marie held onto me and when she ended it I looked at her and she looked back. "Thank you Logan. I needed that." Her voice was low, and almost husky, but she looked almost exhausted. She shifted so she could relax in my arms, her head on my chest. I could feel the heat from her head on my chest and I looked down at her, brought my hand up and began to stroke her head. She leaned further into my touch. How can I do this to her? We're on a mission and she now has another mind in her head. Hopefully it will fade in a few days.  
  
When Storm walked in looking rather pissed I nodded and made a motion for her to be quiet. "She just fell asleep." She nodded, her expression softening, and took her seat leaning her head back as if to drift off herself. Storm was followed shortly by the prick. I mean Scott. He walked in, dropped the Ivy chick in a containment cell and took his seat up at the controls. Jean walzed in looking very happy with herself and sat down beside her dog..I mean Scott. None of them seemed to care if Marie was all right. That is, till she started to scream.  
  
I held her close and tried to get her to stop thrashing about. What is going on in her mind?! She was crying and screaming, but she was still asleep. "What did you do to her now?!?!" Scott stormed over and tried to take Marie. I let loose my claws in one hand and held them up at Scott. I growled to get the message across even more.  
  
"Back off dipshit." Marie quieted. Was her dream over? I stopped glaring at Scott and giving him the evil eye to look at her. I stopped growling and looked at her. "Rogue?"  
  
She started to shake and screamed again then I realized something. She stopped when my growling started. So growling again I held her closer. Within seconds she had stopped and was calm again.  
  
"What happened Logan?!" Glaringly he looked at me and I flipped him off with one claw. He looked ready to blast me when Jean touched his arm.  
  
"We can figure that out when we get back to the mansion." He looked at me again then moved back to his seat, started the jet up and took off. Good doggie. I continued to growl and stroke Marie's head; I did not want her to have to go through any more pain, physically or mentally. She did not deserve it. However, as long as I kept growling, she was calm and relaxed.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
By the time we landed Marie had woken up, she looked at me and her eyes widened. Then they went back to their normal size as she cuddled closer to me smiling. "You are very comfortable Logan."  
  
"Rogue. Are you aright?" Scott looked at us, turned off the jet, shutting the basketball court and standing. Rogue nodded and frowned. I asked her what was wrong and only got the answer, nothing. "Jean, would you take a look at Rogue?" Scott asked of his wife. The doctor stood from her examination of the unconscious captive. She closed the containment cell and walked over.  
  
Jean took Marie by the hand. Marie got up and while Jean made sure she could walk looked at me, then followed Jean off the jet. Damn Scott and his wife. Well, screw this. Following Jean and Marie, I watched Marie walk. She looked lighter, like she had to spend a lot less energy taking steps. That was odd. I can normally hear her stepping through the grass loudly. But not now. Her movements were light. I could barely make them out. That should not happen, because I can hear a rabbit move almost 30 yards away.  
  
"ROGUE! You're aright!" Rogue jumped. Not, "Oh you scared me! Now I moved 1/4 an inch off the ground." No, she JUMPED into the air. And. Stayed. There. WHAT THE HELL!?!? Jubes who had been running up to her stopped dead in her tracks and watched Marie suspended in air. Her hand still holding Jean's who was dangling a good 30 feet above the ground.  
  
"Marie!" She looked down at me and for a moment, I could have sworn she didn't know me. Then she started to fall and as I was running to catch her she stopped a few feet in the air, Jean's toes scrapping the ground. Jean was franticly trying to get away from Marie and Marie simply let go. Jean rolled away and jumped up staring at Marie in the air.  
  
"Logan? How much do you weigh?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"How much?"  
  
"A good 300 plus pounds Marie. Come down." Marie landed and walked over to me. She then hugged me and. OH MY GOD SHE'S PICKING ME UP! My mind went crazy for a second as little, petite Marie picked my metal infused ass up and then set me down. She did this as if I weighed nothing more then a empty book bag.  
  
"How did you do that Rogue?" Jubes walked causiously over and looked at her friend. She was curious, but scared at the same time, I could smell it on her, and I was annoyed by it because I wanted to be able to smell how Marie felt. But I couldn't feel any scent off Marie except her normal everyday ones.  
  
"McKenzie. She. Those are my..her...our powers. She is super strong, and can lift anything. I also am almost indestructible." Jean walked over and looked Marie over.  
  
"You are still talking like you are confused about who you are Rogue. Come with me so I can try and help you."  
  
Marie glared at her. "Touch me EVER doc and you'll be eatting tree bark for a...." Marie's angry expression faded and she wore an empty look that worried me. She looked like there was nobody home upstairs. Suddenly she looked at Jean sheepishly. "Sorry, Kenzie hates doctors. Her parents, both doctors, tried to find a cure for her mutant powers since she was 3; she grew up hating both them and all doctors." Her voice got lower and she sounded so upset that I knew the new girl was affecting her emotions. "She was treated like a lab rat, so that they could find a cure and get rich off of it."  
  
I glared and gave a look to Jean that said. "No.", walked over to Marie, put an arm around her shoulders. "Let's get you upstairs and lay you down. Somewhere quiet." I wanted Marie to feel secure. And if the girl inside her, Mc something or other, was nervous around Jean, so was Marie now, and away from Jean we went.  
  
I led her down the hall; Marie had put her head on my shoulder and was smiling softly. She is so pretty like that, with a soft almost secret smile on her face. Being Scotty again. SHUT UP MIND! I was still yelling at myself when Marie shoved me up against the wall of the hall and kissed me.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Please, feel free to review! 


	5. Anger Management

A/N: I just would like to take this time to thank iLoVeLoGaN! I was worried if I should go on or not! I'm gonna repost my story, and will just be fixing a small problem of POV and then the whole thing will be up. Give me...um...a week. AND I will try to have an update okie! ::sends love to all::  
  
Disclaimer: I own Heaven Leigh Malfoy, and McKenzie Jo!! That is all! Sorry Logan! Maybe we can play later ::Logan leaves, disappointed, and takes the whips and chains with him::  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Marie fought in missions again; much better, with her new strength she could lift trees, parts of buildings, and other random objects. She was nearly indestructible. Nearly, and I did NOT want to test that theory. Her body was tough and strong, but her mind and soul were still kind and gentle. She and McKenzie got along, every now and then Marie would laugh, and then have to explain a joke that the girl inside her just told. It was strange at first, to see Marie laughing at nothing. Any new comer would have thought her crazy, hell; some of the students did too. She didn't seem to notice. Marie had a bit more self confidence, that much was obvious. McKenzie was good for her, and I didn't need Chuck to be able to see that. Marie had kissed me a couple other times.  
  
Once was while we were on our way home from the bar on a Wednesday. I was driving and she just leaned over and tilted her head and kissed me. We were at a red light and I wanted so badly to deepen the kiss, but the car behind us blasted the horn and Marie sat back and giggled on her side of the car. Another time was during our training exercises; she pinned me down then sat straddling my lap. I thought she was going to claim victory till she ran her hands from my stomach up to my shoulders, leaning over the whole time. She smiled and pressed her lips to mine. She tasted like peaches, and I deepened the kiss, urging her to open her mouth. My Grace had complied till she heard Scott talking outside the door and jumped up. She winked at me and ran for the showers. I wasn't sure if it were her or McKenzie. I was determined to find out though.  
  
"Marie, I wanna talk to you." Marie looked down at me from the balance beam then did a cartwheel off of it.  
  
"Yes Logan?" I watched her pick up a towel and wipe her face for a second, and then I pulled the towel from her and kissed her. She moaned into my mouth and I ran my tongue against her lips, requesting entrance. Marie opened her mouth with a sigh and I slipped inside to explore what I wanted to claim as my own. Marie wrapped her arms around my shoulders and then, not breaking the kiss, gave a little jump and wrapped her legs around my waist. I supported her, allowing me to get a nice feel of her thighs as I set her on the balance beam. It continued for a few more minutes then I did break the kiss, enjoying the look of her swollen lips and flushed cheeks.  
  
"Why did you do that?" Marie looked disgusted and I realized it was McKenzie kissing me. McKenzie was the one who had kissed me all of these times. Not my Marie. Not my Saving Grace. I could feel  
  
"I am sorry I kissed you Marie." My voice came out a bit hoarse and I felt like my body was double the weight is should have been. I was cut off when she leaned forwards and kissed me, pulling me to the balance beam and her.  
  
"Don't be, just don't back off like that. I have realized that life is special. Thanks to McKenzie. I won't waste a moment of it. Logan, I-I have loved you since I met you up in Canada." She blushed sweetly but kept her chin up. I couldn't believe it. My Marie. She loved me. I went from weighing a ton to weighing less then a feather. I couldn't breathe, My. Grace. Loved. Me.  
  
"Logan? Do you love me?" Marie's words shocked me. I'd never thought about it before. Did I love Marie? I knew that she was the best friend, maybe the only friend I've ever had. But love? Did I love Marie? Did I even really know what love was?  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
What the HELL had I been thinking? Marie turned to run as I didn't answer and I realized something. I'm a damn moron. Of course I loved Marie. She was my light, my soul. She kept me from running back to Canada, to cheap women, cheap bear, and cage matches. I loved her for that. For staying with me when I was angry and everyone else avoided me. Marie dared to be around me, regardless of my claws and temper. AND NOW I JUST STAND HERE WHEN SHE ASKS IF I LOVE HER? I need a swift kick in the ass. Then a swift kick in the balls.  
  
"Marie!" I reached forwards and grabbed her arm, not caring if her mutation was on or not. She turned to me and I could see tears forming in her beautiful eyes. Damn, I'm a jerk. "Yes." Marie looked at me in slight confusion then attacked me with a hug. Her new powers forced me to stagger back for a second before I could wrap my arms around her small waist and hold her close. Her hair smelled like peaches, her skin also, but with a lighter scent. My Marie never wore perfume, just used light smelling soaps and shampoos. There was another reason for me to love her. She knew my nose could not handle heavy scents and made sure to never use them.  
  
Marie kissed me again. I held her close happy to feel her pressed against me. I was happy to know she was safe, where she couldn't be harmed, or taken away.  
  
"Rogue...um..oh. Never mind." Kitty had taken this chance to walk in and catch us. Marie blushed and stepped back. Looking at me she smiled slightly before going over to her roommate and leading her out of the room, leaving me all alone to smile like a fool.  
  
~*~*~  
  
"YOU STUPID JACKASS!!" Scott slammed his fist on his oak desk and glared at me. "Rogue is NOT a woman you can sleep with then leave. You will hurt her, then she will break down and I will be forced to kill you. WHAT THE HELL IS YOUR PROBLEM?" Jean took that chance to touch her husband's shoulder.  
  
"Logan, we can't allow you to be so close to Rogue. It's not good for..." She didn't get any further because I left. They didn't even know her real name. How could they act like the one to hurt her would be me? I would kill myself cheerfully before I let that happen. Jean and Scooter can go screw themselves in a corner with brooms. I don't give a rat's ass.  
  
Found My Marie, pulled her onto the couch with me and turned on the TV. She didn't say anything. Just smiled and curled up on my lap. Must have felt I was tense because she rubbed my arms which were around her. She was always trying to keep me from killing someone without trying to change me.  
  
"Logan, want to go spar?" Her words drew me from my thoughts and I nodded. Another way to calm me down; let me release my energy. Damn, I am a lucky shit. We'd only been "an Item" as Kitty and Jubilee called us for about 2 weeks. If I died right there and then it would have been happily. Now as I followed Marie to the gym I tried to think of a way to keep her with me forever.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Please, Review if you hate or love, or dislike or like! 


	6. Trust

A/N: hey all, I'm pumping this out as fast as I can! I hope you all like it! ::doubts that anyone is even reading::  
  
Disclaimer: I own NAUGHT! I don't even one my own station on Launch.com anymore! They told me I had exceeded my listening for the month! Thank the Gods that it is the 24th, or I'd be in trouble!!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
I swear, if I never see Scott again it will be too soon. Damn prick. I can't stand how he is ALWAYS in my business! What is wrong with him? Oh wait, I know, he has a huge pole shoved up his ass. I bought Marie a gift, and he knows what it is the day I buy it. THEN he has the nerve to tell me I am NOT allowed to give it to her. Ole Chuck never said we couldn't be together. He is considering giving me and My Grace a room of our own. That was a happy thought to be sure.  
  
"What are you smirking about Logan?" Looking up the newspaper I was pretending to read, I took in Marie's grin. "Are you gonna tell me?"  
  
"Nope". I was just thinking about how fun it would be if we got the room facing Scooter and Jean's window. Keep them amused for hours. I looked at Marie mock glaring at me. Well, if she wanted to. My Grace was still clean and perfect. I hoped after my gift to her that she would remain perfect, even if I did soil her a bit. I can't help who I am.  
  
"Lo-gan!" Marie was glaring at me for real now. "NOW what are you smirking about? I wanna know." She took a seat beside me and curled up her feet under her. Giving me this little tilt of her eyebrows and barely biting her lower lip. She knew that look made me feel very protective and giving. But she used that look on me and DAMN IT! Even if I wanted to tell her no, which I didn't, I would not have been able to.  
  
"I was thinking of Scott, that asshole."  
  
"What about him? Still giving you a hard time about us?"  
  
"Very much so. May I kill him? Yes, please, now?" Marie laughed, as I had hoped she would then kissed me. As I also had hoped she would.  
  
"Not till Jean says so."  
  
"Well, then, I'll be able to walk, unnoticed, through a metal detector before that happens." Rolling my eyes I kissed Marie again.  
  
"Hmm.....I know, even when she is mad at him, like today, she still talks all about him. Gag me with a pitchfork." I laughed and listen to her imitate Jean raving on and on about Cyclops. She was pretty good at it too. Sounded just like Jeanie.  
  
"You've gotten better, your voice dips just like hers." Marie's face lit up.  
  
"You told me how it changed." She tapped her head. "Then Kenzie taught me how to change my voice to adjust to it."  
  
"Someone has too much time on her hands." Kissing her again, I smiled at the thought that I was always there inside her to talk to her, and that between me and Kenzie, who could be a downright bitch to anyone who might even be pondering hurting her friends, Marie had protection from that asshole first kiss boy and Magneto. I knew that there was a war for control going on inside of her. I didn't like it. But Marie said that I kept both of the jerks from taking over. So did Kenzie now. But I still wanted to insure that she was never alone, in any way.  
  
"Logan, wanna go see the Panic Room with Jubes and Gambit? It should be really good." I grimaced and shook my head.  
  
"Hate Gambit. No, I'll stay here. You go, but good luck trying to watch a movie with them all over each other." Marie laughed and begged. Damn her for that.  
  
"Fine, I'll go. But I want us. You and me. JUST us. To go out for dinner afterwards. Get McDonald's and go to the park." Marie laughed, kissed me and then smiled.  
  
"Good, it's a date. I'd better go tell Scott." She laughed evilly and took off. I must be rubbing off on the girl. I could see Marie approach Scott. I laughed at the look on Scooter's as he was given the blow by blow detail of how I had kissed her on our last date.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
I was right about the movie, Jubilee and Gambit made out the entire time, it was disgusting. Very disgusting. Almost suggested that we skipped dinner, but then I remembered I wanted to give My Grace her gift tonight. She loved McDonald's shakes, but she has to buy two. A small chocolate and a small strawberry shake. Then she will ask for a large cup, mix the two and sip on it until it is liquid. I've tried it. Not the best drink in the world. Marie was sipping at her shake while I chewed on a hamburger. We've gone to what Scott calls a nice restaurant once since we started to go out. We both hated it. I hated the clothes I had to wear and Marie hated the food. Since then we've stuck to bars and to fast food joints. Much better.  
  
"Logan, remind me to never, ever say that I will go anywhere, anytime with them. I nearly threw up several times."  
  
"Of course I will remind you. But you said that last time when they went to the fair and made out in the mirror house. Also when they asked you to go with them for a small road trip to the next town. How long was that supposed to take? Two hours? I remember you not being home for two days. I had to go out and find you, smack Gambit around, yell at Jubilee and make sure you weren't hurt. Bet you wish you could have flown then."  
  
Marie laughed and blushed. "That is exactly what Kenzie said. Now the two of you are arguing about interrupting our supper. He seems to be very intent on us being alone. He's not even growling, just threatening." I smiled.  
  
"He's right about that. I want us to be alone."  
  
"Not a possibility sugar. Sorry to break it to you." Her eyes shined as she laughed and I couldn't help taking her arm, pulling her to me and kissing her. When we broke apart, Marie was a bit breathless. Good.  
  
"What was that for Logan?"  
  
"I want to remember this day for a long time. I want to talk to you seriously in a moment. But I like seeing you smile so much, that I just want to go on playing." Damn, behaving like Cyke again. Well, slap some rose colored glasses on me and call me a prick, I ain't done.  
  
"Logan, talk to me seriously then."  
  
"Marie, you know I remember very little of my life before I got these." I let my claws out and Marie nodded then took my hand. I inwardly cussed and removed the metal from sight. Marie kissed the space between where they had come out and frowned at me.  
  
"Why did you put them away?"  
  
"Because I don't want to hurt you with them Marie. Marie will you ma-"  
  
"You won't hurt me. Just like you say I won't hurt you with my skin. Trust Logan." She held my hand. "Trust me. " I looked at her and let my claws leave my hands again. As Marie stooped her head down and kissed each claw I breathed heavily. I might cut her badly like this.  
  
"Marie. Stop." She shook her head and held one of my hands so that the metal would pierce her arm if I twitched. I don't think I've ever been so scared in my life. I would die if I hurt My Grace.  
  
"Trust Logan. Please trust me." She touched the claws with her fingers and lips. Scaring me, but yet making me aware of how much I loved this girl who wasn't afraid of weapons that had hurt so many before, that had stabbed her, nearly killing her. She didn't see them as weapons, but as part of me.  
  
"Marie. Stop, for just a second. I have got to ask you something." She looked into my eyes and I put my claws away, taking both her hands in mine. I kissed her and laid her back on the grass, my chest atop of hers.  
  
"I love you Marie." She looked at me, nodded then kissed me. She let me know with actions instead of words how she felt.  
  
"I love you Marie and I never want to lose you."  
  
"You never will."  
  
"But I want to be sure of that." I pulled her gift out my pocket and placed it on her finger.  
  
"Marry me. Be my wife. My mate. Please Marie." She looked at me, shock in her eyes. I was afraid that she didn't want to marry me. She looked at the ring and took it off.  
  
"Marie?" I could feel my heart breaking into a million pieces. Damn me for being like Scott.  
  
"Logan, an engagement ring goes on the left hand, not the right." She put it on the opposite hand and kissed me, pulling me close to her. "I would love to own you Logan. I will let you be my mate." She kissed me again and buried her face into my shoulder, I could feel her smiling and I growled happily and pressed kisses into her neck. Of course My Marie would never admit that she was owned by someone, and I would never own her. She was a free woman. I'd have her no other way. I growled as she nibbled on my earlobe and giggled.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Scott slugged me when Marie and I announced we were getting married. I think he was jealous because we took away the attention from his birthday party. That was Marie's idea, not mine. She is becoming more and more like me that it scares and thrills me at the same time. Marie nearly killed Scott. She literally pounced over the table and started to attack Scott. It was too bad I had to stop her. I didn't want her to go to jail or get kicked out of the school.  
  
"Touch him again Summers and Rogue and I will make sure you don't need those glasses." Marie held up one fist and glared.  
  
"Rogue, calm down, he was just shocked." Jean stood by Scott who was holding his fist. That will teach him to hit me. Remember, metal skeleton. Dumbshit. Marie glared at Jean.  
  
"Back off barbie. I don't wanna hear it." I thought that Kenzie had control, now I was positive. Wonder what Marie is doing then? I walked over to Marie and took her hands kissing her cheek.  
  
"Kenzie, calm down. Where is Rogue?" Looking at me I could see the anger fade and Kenzie smiled. I was starting to get worried about the fact that I could tell Kenzie from Marie.  
  
"Oh she is fine. Just laughing too hard at Scott for hitting. Asked me to rough him up a bit." I laughed and shook my head.  
  
"Marie is lucky to have you in there. But let's go." I escorted Marie out of the room; she began to laugh half way out. "Welcome back My Grace." Marie smiled, leaned up and kissed me.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
HEY! If ya'll like or hate let me know! If you see anything that needs fixing PLEASE TELL ME! ::sends love to all:: 


	7. May Third

Disclaimer: GUESS WHAT!?!? I DON'T ANYTHING! I BE POOR! I wish I owned Logan, or Draco, or Jonny Depp, or Orlando Bloom, or several others!!!  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
"Sorry Marie, but you aren't wearing that, we'll never get out of this room." She was wearing a blue jean skirt that came down only halfway to her knees and a green halter. She had on sandals and her hair pulled up.  
  
"What's wrong with it?" She frowned and I stood up, kissed her neck and then her face.  
  
"Ah, I see. Ok, changing." She laughed and went back into the bathroom. We were moving into the same room after we were married. But Marie wanted to decorate it and asked me to come with her.  
  
"Why am I going with you again?"  
  
"So you can pick out what you like." Her voice was slightly muffled by the closed door.  
  
"But I don't really care, as long as there is a drawer for our clothes. Towels to dry off with. A mirror for you, a desk for you to do your homework and a bed. Lights might be nice too. Oh wait Marie! Chuck has all that stuff in there already." I smirked knowing that would get her temper up ever so slightly. I did love to see her mad.  
  
"Logan! That stuff isn't ours. It is school issued and not at all personalized. You really want towels with the X-men logo on them? After a mission?" She stepped out in a pair of black pants that were too short. Clam diggers she called them. Still the green halter but with a black see thru unbuttoned button up shirt over it. "Better?"  
  
"Nope. You could walk out in a paper bag and I would still doubt the ability of us to leave this room." She smiled and smacked my arm before grabbing her purse and heading out the door.  
  
We spent four hours at the mall. I didn't want to kill myself either. My Grace is a wonder. I hate malls. She made sure that I wasn't bored and that I had plenty to do. She asked my thoughts and then rewarded me with a kiss if she agreed and another if she didn't. I think I like shopping with Marie, there are lots of perks involved.  
  
"Logan, are we going to set a date?"  
  
"For what?" I acted as if I had no clue what she was talking about. She rolled her eyes.  
  
"The wedding. " She blushed and I kissed her and took a bag that the clerk was trying to give her.  
  
"How about a week from now?"  
  
"A week, we have to plan everything, the reception, the ceremony, the dress, cake, food, people. Kitty and Jubes offered to help."  
  
"Oh no, not Jubilee. You will be wearing Yellow, the guests will sit in yellow chairs, yellow cake. A yellow suit for me. Not a chance in hell." Marie laughed and opened the trunk to the car we took to the mall.  
  
"Yes you are right, but she won't do that. I will pick what I like. They will help."  
  
We had already decided that I wouldn't help with the wedding except to get a tux and pick a best man. Speaking of which...  
  
"What do you think of me asking Scott to be my best man?" I smirked at her and she laughed.  
  
"I was gonna ask him to give me away. " Her smile turned slightly devious as she helped me put bags in the trunk of the car I owned.  
  
"I like you idea better. He hates the idea of us getting married. That would kill him to give you away. Plus he might purposely lose the ring." Marie shook her head saying she would LET Kenzie kill him.  
  
"She doesn't like Scott very much does she?"  
  
"She could care either way. She is just very defensive for you and me. She says she is this way for all her friends." Marie smiled, got in the car and put her seatbelt on. I followed suit and started the car.  
  
"So a month?"  
  
"How about 2 Logan? The 3rd of May sound good?"  
  
"Fine. Lets drop by a bar and grab a couple beers." Marie wasn't legally allowed to drink yet, but almost every bar in town wouldn't refuse her. They knew both her and me too well. There were a couple that kicked us out. All well, their loss, Marie and I are good customers. We can hold our liquor.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Hell. Was it hot. Storm freaked out on us a few days ago. It was a bit amusing to see her fire lightening at Stupid. I mean Scott. Ok, so it was a lot amusing, Marie and I are sadistic, what can I say? But her little outburst created a heat wave. It's the middle of April, and if she doesn't gain control of the weather soon. Marie and I will have to postpone the wedding. She BETTER gain control soon. I like Storm, she's aright. But NOTHING will stand between me and My Grace's wedding. Not hell. Not Scott. Not even the fact that Jubes is trying to convince Marie to have a bacholorette party.  
  
"So I wanna know. Here, or Hawaii?" Marie was questioning me about the honeymoon and I sent her a look. "Here it is then. I knew you'd wanna rub it in Scott's face." Her smile took on an evil side and I growled, kissing her. She smiled and then her eyes glazed over. Most people got freaked out by this. But I knew that she was talking to me or Kenzie in her mind. I waited for her to finish and went back to my newspaper. I guess a lot of people would think that we are kind of weird to do several things so that it bothers Scott, we aren't obsessed, we just like to have fun. Scott is fun to torture all right. He makes it almost too easy.  
  
"Aright. She says Hawaii. She wants to check out the guys. I told her no. She and you are now having a fight. She's winning." I shot a look at her.  
  
"She's winning? How can she be winning?" Marie laughed.  
  
"She's stronger. She also flies. It doesn't hurt that I'm moving my mind around to help her."  
  
"I feel betrayed. Why the hell are you letting her win?" She shrugged and whispered softly in my ear.  
  
"It keeps her busy while I kiss you." She crawled onto my lap and put her arms around my neck kissing me deeply. My hands went up the back of her shirt and played with the bare skin there. She giggled as I tickled her and bit my lower lip softly. "Play nice." Naturally, since we were enjoying ourselves, and each other, One Eye HAD to interrupt.  
  
"You should not be doing that in a public place. Rogue, Logan. Are you listening?" Marie flipped him off and ran her hands down my chest. As much as I enjoyed this. I didn't want to give any perverts a free viewing of me and Marie, as Bobby called it, Snogging.  
  
"Suga'? What the hell?" She gave me a confused look as I pulled back and took my hands from her back.  
  
"Thank you Logan." Scott looked at me.  
  
"Fuck off Cyke." Marie laughed and stood up, her green tank rose a few inches showing her stomach as she stretched. She wore a pair a black daisy dukes and no shoes. I licked my lips and growled at her appreciatively. Marie laughed again and then grabbed her stuff.  
  
"Aright. If you need me Logan. I will be with Kitty. We are gonna drive over a few towns away. Can't find a nice dress here. So we'll look over there. Don't expect us back before 10. But we won't be later then 12."  
  
"PM?" I stood up, going into full defensive mode. "Don't you think that is a little late?" She kissed my cheek.  
  
"No dad. I don't. I'll call when we start back. It's only a 2 hour drive. I love you Logan."  
  
I frowned. Then glared at her and kissed her, wrapping my arms around her waist and kissing her, I lifted her up. She grinned into my mouth and wrapped her legs around my waist, cupping my face with her hands. I growled and held her by her legs. Trying NOT to move my hands. She knew this, and mercifully jumped down. "Be careful Marie."  
  
"Not a problem. Kenzie and you will protect me." She flashed a grin and was gone.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Will you please review? 


	8. Sadness then Happiness and back to Sad

A/N: okie, I'm done updating for one day! Enjoy!!!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own, I'm too tired to say anything else!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
That's it. I'm not letting her leave my site ever. EVER AGAIN! Looking at the clock I realized it was going on midnight. Scott and Jean were staying up in the kitchen waiting with me for Marie and Kitty to come back. "Stop pacing Logan." I growled at Jean and kept pacing. My Grace would NOT do this. She said she would call when she started back. And she did, at eight o'clock! Meaning she should have been home by ten.  
  
"Damnit. You've made her irresponsible. And now she dragged Kitty into it!" Scott glared at me as Jean shook her head, knowing another fight was coming on. I glared, in two strides was over to the prick's chair. Releasing my claws, I slashed his shirt, nicking his chest slightly. "FUCK!" Scott screamed, in a rather high pitched voice, and stood, punching me.  
  
"Bring it on Fag!" I put my claws in, punching him back. I was worried, and that made my temper even shorter. Now his fist and cheek were in deep pain from the hard impact of my metal structure. He must be getting used to it. He quickly recovered and tackled me, slamming me into the counter; he then brought his hand up to his visor and sent a red beam at me, hitting me in the chest. DAMN IT FUCKING BURNED! I growled and kicked him away, holding my chest. "Bastard prick!" Standing I released my claws and froze as the door opened as Marie and Kitty walked in, Marie almost carrying Kitty.  
  
Jean ran over and sat them down in chairs. They looked horrible. Kitty had a large gash on her forehead, bleeding down into her eyes. Her shirt was dirty, torn and looked like it was near a fire. Her arms were covered with tiny cuts, and some larger ones. I noticed she had kept her weight off her ankle, it was swollen thru her lace up sandals. Jean removed the sandal and looked at it, saying it was sprained.  
  
My Grace was in no better condition. I moved over to her and looked her over, checking out her injuries. Her left arm was burnt, not badly, but it would hurt her later. What scared me was that the left side of her shirt was soaked in blood. I pulled it up and swore. She had a deep puncture in it, it looked about 2 inches deep and was almost 3 inches across. Marie looked at me, eyes glazed over. I shook her and held her face in my hands.  
  
"Marie! Talk to me! Please!" Her eyes came back to focus just long enough for her to say.  
  
"Shut up Logan. I'm trying to keep her conscious." Kenzie. I grabbed Jean and pulled her to Marie.  
  
"HELP HER! NOW!" Jean saw the wound and cussed, yelling for Scott to take Kitty up to the medic room, then go get the professor. Telling me to pick her up we quickly started down to the below levels. Marie's eyes stayed glazed over and her breathing quickened. Jean had me set her on a table and she quickly scrubbed her hands and grabbed a clean cloth. She tried to stop the bleeding. It wasn't working. I frowned and shoved Jean away.  
  
"Kenzie! ANSWER ME NOW!" She looked at me, her eyes instantly started to well, and tears fell down her face.  
  
"What? I'm busy.." I interrupted her.  
  
"I'm going to touch her. Make her drain me."  
  
"She won't let me."  
  
"MAKE HER! YOU AND THE ME INSIDE HER MAKE HER!"  
  
"Fine." Her eyes glazed over and I touched Marie's face as Jean watched, ready to pull me back. The connection started suddenly, I could see her veins, and knew mine could be seen just as well. My knees were becoming weak, but I could see that Marie's wounds were fading. I pulled my hand away and sat back, trying my best not to pass out. Chuck and Scott came in. Chuck looked at Marie. I could see him go into her mind and shook my head. Damn physics.  
  
"Logan!" My Grace sat up quickly and looked around. She then growled and turned to Charles.  
  
"Out of my mind before I give you new breathing passages!" Jean went over to make she was aright and was rewarded with a punch.  
  
"DID I NOT SAY TO LEAVE ME ALONE DOC!?" Kenzie screamed at her. I moved over, ignoring the swimming my head was doing and took her hands.  
  
"Kenzie. Leave Marie alone. How is she?" Marie hugged me and started to cry, saying Marie was scared and wished I was there. I said I was there and she shook her head.  
  
"Not when they hurt us! WHERE WERE YOU THEN!?" She held onto me sobbing. I rocked her, telling her I'd wouldn't leave her again. She nodded and sat there crying till she fell asleep. Jean had taken care of Kitty and was sitting by watching us.  
  
"It's not your fault Logan. She went on her own. Kitty told us she was driving, and a group of wild boys started to drive them off the road. They hit a tree; a low branch went through the driver's side. Kitty let it pass through her. But it hit Rogue. The weird thing is, they stopped and Kitty remembers one of them cutting her and Marie's arm then dabbing it with a cloth. I'm not sure what they were doing. Anyways, Kitty got out and helped Rogue, as they were going back to the road, the boys gone by then, the car exploded. Rogue couldn't find the strength to fly, so they walked the mile home." I glared at the wall.  
  
"Did they get license plates?"  
  
"No Logan, they didn't" She stood and gave me a pillow and a blanket.  
  
"I want you both to stay in here." I didn't care where I was, so I nodded and covered My Grace and myself up then leaned back against the wall behind the bed. I stroked Marie's hair until sleep also took me. I believe I dreamed of killing those boys.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
I knew I was lost. I can't find my shirt, or one of my shoes. No matter what I did, search, yell, or cuss. It wasn't working for me. Damn things were determined to stay hidden. "Fuck this." I knew I was gonna get yelled at by Jubilee for going to see Marie. Do I care? Not really. She was just a little yellow punk. Marie would help me. Leaving my room, the thought crossed my mind, This won't be my room after today. I'll be in Marie's and my room. That sounds much better then my room. I could feel a little half smirk on my face and that made me all out grin, I knew that Marie loved it when I smirked like that. I knocked on Marie's door, thinking, this will soon be Marie's old room. "What the HELL do you want Bobby! Kitty is DOWNSTAIRS!" Jubilee's obnoxious voice floated through the oak door and  
  
I chuckled slightly. Do I look like a gay loser to you Jubes? "It's me. Is Rogue there?" My hearing picked up whispering, Jubilee and Jean talking to Marie. Saying she couldn't see me right now. Marie stated the exact words I was thinking. "He can hear us for crying out loud! Besides, he needs something." I heard rustling and smiled as the door opened and Marie's brunette hair, streaked with white popped out. "Need something Sugar?" Smiling, I tried to peer into the room more to see what she was wearing. She noticed and inched the door a little more shut. "Not yet Logan. I'm dressed, and you're not allowed to see me. What do ya need, or are you just gonna stand there?"  
  
"My shirt, and I'm missing a shoe." I heard Jubilee try to cover a laugh and growled. I was however mildly shocked and amused when My Grace let out the same growl. "I thought as much Sugar. The Inner Logan said you'd be a wreck." She laughed telling me that my shirt was hanging up behind my winter jacket ("I like you more without it though."), and that I threw my shoes against the bathroom wall yesterday. I had forgotten I'd done that. "Thanks Rogue. Love you Marie" I mouthed her name and leaned forward to kiss her cheek. She smirked with hint of evilness and pulled away and slammed the door shut. "Love you too Wolvie!" She laughed as I growled. Turning away, I headed back to my room to finish getting dressed I could hear her laughing through the door.  
  
"Evil Wench. I'll get her back later." I found the lost objects and got ready, the whole time thinking of ways to get my darling soon-to-be wife back.  
  
~*~*~ MARIE~*~*~  
  
As Marie turned from the door, she saw two very unhappy faces. Jean was holding a curling iron, while Jubilee rolled her eyes and continued to organize Marie's flowers. "You know you shouldn't see him before hand. It's bad luck!" Jubilee's eyes never left the flowers.  
  
"I really, really don't believe in bad luck Jubilee. You too Jean. Logan hasn't seen my dress yet. But he would probably not care if I were wearing torn jeans and one of his shirts." Jean tried not to smile and failed.  
  
"Your probably right. I can just picture Scott's face if you DID wear that. He treats you like a sister. It's truly scary how protective he is of you." Jubilee nodded, set the bouquet on the dresser and stood up. Marie watched her, taking in Jubilee's rather unhappy face.  
  
"What's wrong Jubes?" Jubilee sighed and stated that her shoes were a size too small, and killing her. Jean looked at her shoes and laughed again.  
  
"JUBILEE you're wearing my shoes!" Marie laughed then, feeling slightly relieved. She was getting nervous, and really didn't feel like throwing up her breakfast. She has listened to Kenzie and Inner Logan all morning telling her to eat and not to be so jittery. They helped, and it was nice to know that Logan was nervous as well.  
  
By the time Marie came out of her thoughts and back to earth, Jubilee had the proper shoes on and Jean had gone back to making ringlets in Marie's hair. Marie looked over into the full length mirror and laughed inwardly as Inner Logan gave an appreciative growl and said she looked beautiful. Kenzie also commented how nice she looked and Marie felt herself blush.  
  
Her dress wasn't pure white, she didn't want that, it had hints of violet in it. However, the color was so pale, you had to stare for a few moments to notice it. The dress it's self was in two pieces, the corset, and the skirt. The skirt was made of satin, and seemed to be white with tiny veins of the palest violet running all through it in an intricate design. It was tight to her hips then loosed to allow her to walk and to billow behind her if Marie were to run. The corset fabric, silk, was white, and in a tank top style. The straps were each an inch wide and ran parallel down to the bottom of the corset, forming the back of her corset which showed the skin between her shoulder blades. From the top of the corset to the bottom, violet cords, also silk, ran criss-cross down her back, the cords becoming a border along the bottom of her top. The front had a square cute bodice, with a V shaped bottom. The stitches that ran down the center were also violet, to match her perfectly manicured nails.  
  
Marie refused to look at any gloves. She told Jean that she didn't want any barriers between her and the man that she loved. So all gloves, even lace ones were out. Jean had said a dress like hers was made to have gloves. However a growl from Logan shut her up. Jean and Marie had compromised and Marie had gotten two silk bands to wear as bracelets, both following the theme of the dress, violet edging white. Marie also wanted not veil over her face, so she wore her hair up in ringlets that were pinned with a wreath of violets and white baby's breath. Her brown curls spilled through and over the wreath, giving a waterfall effect. The white in her hair was allowed to stay down, with a small bit of brown in each, curled in one ringlet, one each side of her face. Marie smiled and looked at her bride's maids, both were wearing the opposite of her dress. Violet with white edging., neither girl's dresses were alike. They were designed to flatter each of the girls' figures. Jean's had a low cut V-neck, and a empire line waist. It was also only down to her knees. Kitty's dress showed off her creamy arms, shoulders, and neck, it came straight down to her ankles and had a slit in the side up to her lower thigh.  
  
Jubilee's dress, as she was the maid of honor, was a darker violet, and to make Jubes happy, it was edged in pale yellow instead of white. All the girls wore wreaths on their head that had ribbons that hung down to the end of their hair. Jube's had yellow and violet flowers, while the other two girls had white and violet flowers. Marie looked at the mirror one more time and her gaze fell on the engagement ring on her finger. Soon it would be joined by a connecting ring, that would join her and Logan forever. The Southern girl bit her lower lip smiling. "Aright, what time is it?"  
  
"Still got 10 minutes Marie."  
  
"Damn." Kenzie laughed at Marie and told her to cool her heels. Logan growled at Kenzie and half threatened to smack her. Marie laughed at their playing and then went to fix Jubilee's wreath which was sitting on her head crooked.  
  
~*~*~  
  
"I hate people, I hate people, I want to KILL THESE PEOPLE!!" Marie laughed at the Logan in her mind cursing at the photographers, and the guests, and even himself. She got a look from the little man taking photos. He waited till she calmed a bit then went back to photos. He was taking pictures of the bridal party first. He was a short little man, who went out of his way to make the pictures perfect. Marie's inner Logan wanted him dead though, he just wanted to get this wedding thing over with. He said he couldn't wait till she could calm down enough for him to be able to relax.  
  
.  
  
"Aright Miss, if you'd sit down in front, and you," the photographer took Jube's arm and moved her to stand behind Marie, who had just taken a seat. The photographer took some more pictures, rearranging everyone, after about 5 minutes his face broke into a grin. "All done till after the matrimonies." He came over and offered to help Marie up. She smiled and took his outstretched hand. Standing she went with the rest of the wedding party to line up for the "parade down grass covered with a violet carpet" as her fiancée liked to refer to the carpet as.  
  
.  
  
The music started as Marie took her place beside Professor Xavior, who she had asked to give her away. She looked to him as a mentor, and knew Logan did too. However, Kenzie and Logan's evilness prevailed and Scooter was best man, much to his utter disgust. As she turned the corner with the professor, she set eyes on her soon-to-be husband and smiled. He didn't look upset anymore and was starring at her openly. Marie could feel a blush creep up her neck to her cheeks, and she lowered her eyes for a second before meeting Logan's eyes. His tux looked nice on him, but she longed to see him look comfortable, and she knew that he wasn't.  
  
.  
  
Before she realized it, she had reached Logan, and as her hand was transferred from the Professor's, to Logan's, She felt a shiver go through her entire body as his hand touched hers, and she bit her lower lip looking at her small hand in Logan's more masculine one. Again she raised her eyes and locked them with Logan's, he smiled and turned towards the priest. Marie did as well and took a breath, relieved that they were HERE.  
  
~*~*~LOGAN ~*~*~  
  
"I now of pronounce you man and wife." I felt like a thousand pounds had been lift off my shoulders. I took Marie around the waist and pulled her close, kissing her soundly. She wrapped her arms around my neck and I lifted her by her waist, bringing her closer yet. The clapping around us didn't affect us, and Marie tighten her grip on me, not wanting to break this first kiss, joining us together as husband and wife, forever. I felt the same way and kissed her back with as much passion as I could while still maintaining some decency for my wife and myself. Finally, needing air, she broke the kiss, brushing against my cheek and looked around. Everyone was smiling and clapping for them. Marie caught my hand and squeezed it gently. I began to move down the aisle and Marie followed me, catching her friends' eyes. She wrapped her other arm around me and moved close, I could feel all my love for her swelling up inside of me. I looked at her and then, as preplanned, we went back to the photographer's area, with the rest of the wedding party.  
  
.  
  
"Welcome back Mr. and Mrs. Rogue" Marie laughed, and allowed the photographer to take her hand and lead her under the arch that was to be the background of the pictures. I smiled at the way she had trouble getting the dress just right. "Just a picture of the lovely young wife first." He stood back to take the picture and looked at Marie. "Smile at me dear, not Logan." Marie looked away from me, and I felt a flutter in my chest. I didn't know what was wrong but something smelt wrong. When the light flashed, Marie screamed, and her scream was cut off suddenly as she disappeared altogether. 


	9. The Only Thing Left to Live for

Author's note: I am changing to POV a bit, otherwise the story would make NO sense! ::pats iLoVeLoGan's head:: thank you baby. I very much appreciate it!! 

Disclaimer: I OWN EVERYTHING IN THE WORLD! I OWN! ME ME ME ME ME ME ME!!!! I OWN!! ::laughs insanely and white jacketed people walk over:: Come on Josie, time for your meds….

~*~*~ MARIE~*~*~

Marie opened her eyes and took in her surroundings. She was in a small room, that was white washed, with all black stone furniture. Nothing looked friendly or homely. It didn't help that her wedding dress, which has started the day out being beautiful, was now a dingy grey, stained with blood. 

Marie tried to recall how the blood came to be on her dress, but her mind was drawing a blank. It only would send her images of the short man taking pictures. He was so kind, she knew that for a fact, but thinking back on him now. It made her mad at him. As if he did something awful.  

Lost in her own thoughts, Marie didn't notice that the door had been open and that there was a person standing in the frame. He cleared his throat and caught his prisoner's attention. Marie spun her head around and looked at the man. He was tall, with blonde hair, he smirked at her as he gave a mock bow. 

"Welcome to my humble abode, my dear. Feeling well I presume?" His voice held a thread of sarcasm in it and Marie shuddered at the way his eyes caught and held hers. Those eyes were dead. No life what so ever in them. 

"I'm fine enough to ask you were the hell I am, and if I don't get the answer I want. I'm also fine enough to kick that smile off of your damn face." Marie stood as best as she could. She noticed her legs hurt her, as if she had ran a hundred miles. Not only that, but her head was pounding. 

"So, that attitude isn't just Wolverine's." Opening her mouth to reply, Marie suddenly realized that she was utterly alone. Yes there was an UGLY bastard in the room with her, but in her head she was alone. No Logan, no Kenzie, not even Magneto or her first boyfriend was there. Marie panicked, she hadn't been alone for sometime, and it was terrifying. "No doubt you are wondering where all of your little buddies have run off too. By the size of your pupils, I can see I'm right." His smirk grew and Marie felt her body go cold with fear, panic, and loneliness. She tried to make herself seem unafraid, to act as if he couldn't frighten her, but without Kenzie and Logan in her, this was impossible.

"I'm hiding you from Professor Xavier, so that his damn physic powers, and those of the whore, Jean Gray, will be unable to locate you. Surprisingly, this same effect keeps your "other personalities" from being able to speak, or take control of your body." Marie listened, still unaware of her location, of the time that had been stolen from her, and came up with an idea. Lunging forward she made a grab at his face. 

The poor girl's thought, and efforts were there, but her body was so weak, and hurt, that she was slow, and clumsy, not at all the way she should be. The way she was with Logan in her. The man was able to side step her and slam his elbow into the back of her neck. Marie cried out in pain as her nerves sent messages of pain to her brain. He continued to kick her, calling her a "filthy mutant." Marie grabbed his foot and twisted as hard as she could. 

"Damn you bitch! You will pay for th-"his words were cut off by those of younger looking girl. She grabbed Marie by the hair and shoved her back into the room. 

"Leave her alone, she cannot be any more damnaged. We must obey the orders we have been given. Do you understand that?" Her voice held authority, as did her body language. Marie looked at her through slitted eyes, feigning to have passed out. She was only slightly surprised when the woman looked over at her.

"Do not attempt to leave, do not attempt to fight back, and you will be released. Just as soon as we run the rest of the tests. Do you understand?" Without waiting for an answer, she left.

~*~*~

The guard took another puff of his cigar and then looked out the bolted window. "It's a shame that the girl will have to die." He looked at his co-worker and shook his head. "Girl is a fine creature, for a mutant." His friend laughed and coughed. 

"I wish you wouldn't smoke in here. It kills my lungs." Waving his hand in front of his face to clear the smoke he laughed. "Don't you know Johnson, if the child is able to have contact with her then she will be allowed to live long enough to care for it till the child be conditioned, and reformed to help with our cause." Johnson nodded and took another puff of his cigar. "Damnit Johnson, could you put that out?" Johnson shook his head and then walked over to the window, unbolted it and opened it, letting fresh air pour out, and the old carefully contained air pour out. "They said that we aren't allowed to open windows, the mansion isn't that far, what if HE smells the girl?" 

Johnson shrugged. "Neither of us has been in her quarters today." He froze at the look of horror on the other man's face.

"I did." 

~*~*~

Marie was stuck; there was no way out of this madhouse. There were no windows in any of the rooms she had been taken to. Taken in handcuffs, and with two guards on either side of her Which was good for them, they may have taken her strength, but she was still able to defend herself, thanks to Logan. There was never a moment when she was alone, save for when she was locked in her cage. A room they called it. 

Looking around, Marie did admit to herself that it was better then the four walls, a floor and ceiling room she had been in before, but still it was a cage. There were three white walls, without windows or doors of course. The third wall was replaced by a plastic like wall that had a door that slid open only when a person who was authorized placed their hand on a panel beside the door. The room had a bed, a toilet, sink, tub and a small writing desk. She had paper and a 24 set box of markers. She thought back to when that someone had given her those.

"Markers? What the hell is this?" Marie held up the box. The person who brought them in smiled coldly. 

"Wouldn't want you to hurt yourself with pencils or pens, now would we?"

These people were disgusting. They took blood from her on regular basis; they took a tissue sample, which hurt like hell. And worse of all, they wanted to test to see if any of her children would be immune to her mutation. Marie lay back on the bed and stared at the white ceiling. That was the worse part. She has been married to Logan for almost 4 months now, and she has never been with him. But now, thanks to science and these freaks Marie was looking to be a mother in less then 7 months. 

They said that they were done taking blood from her for about 2 months, when normal blood samples for diseases would be need to make sure that her child was fine. That now the doctor would see her every day, and that she would be taken to exercise 3 times a week.

The sound of the door whooshing open startled Marie and she looked up. Her doctor, Dr. Brown, had walked in. "Good morning Rogue, feeling well today? No signs of morning sickness yet?" Rogue glared and the doctor asked again.

"None. When can I leave?" Her voice held contempt and she stood up and looked into the doctor's eyes. 

"Not anytime soon dear. We need to keep you under observation. What would you do if your child were to lose it's immunity to you. Then what would you do?" Dr. Brown's voice was inquisitive, almost coy. 

"I would be very happy." Marie kept her voice as uncaring as possible. Her visitor shook her head and glared at Marie.

"Rogue you do not need to be so cold to me my dear." She opened the bag that held all of the medical supplies and took out a thermometer. "It's fine sweetie, you know I won't hurt you." Marie nodded and, knowing that they could do this the hard or the easy way. She fought once, thinking that they wouldn't hurt her because they wanted the child, she was wrong. They had no problem hitting her over the head or nearly breaking her arms. Marie resigned herself to obeying what they said. There was no point in trying to fight them; there was no way that she was getting out of here. Logan hadn't found her, and with his senses, if he hadn't found her by now, then he wasn't going to. She only had one person to live for now. Marie placed her hand on her lower abdomen.

Her child.


	10. Gossips, Maps, and a Jeep

Author's Note: I'm not even gonna begin on WHY it took me so long to get this out. I LOST the middle of my story! ::cries:: damn my computer! But, besides that, I have been having some very stressful moments (hours, days, weeks, months) and have been unable to cope!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anyone, or anything. Wait, I DO own Kayla, Michelle, and Tammy. Cool. I also own McKenzie, but she isn't in this chapter. Sorry.  
  
P.S. I'm VERY touched (and shocked) that I'm on people's fav list and watch alert. Thank you! ::bows humbly::

* * *

Logan  
  
"I heard she ran away so that she didn't have to marry him."  
  
"Yeah, but how do you explain the weird flash, and the disappearing camera guy?"  
  
"Hey guys, what's going on?"  
  
"Hey, you told me that Rogue ran off, but Michelle here doesn't believe it. Trying to say that she was kidnapped, cause of the camera guy and the flash."  
  
"Ew! Michelle! How could anyone WANT to be with scruffy over there."  
  
"He's sweet Kayla, didn't you ever seen the way he doted on Rogue?"  
  
"But he was just making a show for us, wasn't he Tammy?"  
  
"Yeah Kayla. Come on Michelle, we all know he was abusing her."  
  
Okay, after pretending not to have extra-sensitive hearing for 5 minutes, I couldn't take it any longer. I also draw the line at letting anyone think My Grace was being abused. I could SMELL the fear on the girls as I let a low growl go and let out my claws. 2 of the 3 ran off. The decent one, Michelle, gave me a timid wave before running off.  
  
Good, I didn't want anyone near me. I turned around in my chair and returned my attention to the map in front of me. Damn it all. I picked up the red pen and crossed out another city.  
  
128 days, 10 hours and 23 minutes, 2 countries and 54 countries later, and NO MARIE! My thoughts were going to drive me crazy. Why couldn't I find her? I've checked out every single place that is known to be connected to Magneto, to the Registration Act, and even her parents house. NOTHING! Not one thing! I decided to stop checking out the map of the United States and sat back in my chair.  
  
What if I never find her? What will I do then? I can't lose her; Marie is my reason for living still. I'd be lost without her. I already am lost without her. Gods I miss her. What happened? Why can't I find her? I shook my head to clear my thoughts. No I'll not give into those feelings yet. She is waiting for me to save her. I will save her. I need to keep looking. I can't give in. Not yet. I've been in this place too long. I need to get going and keep looking.  
  
Picking up the map I stared at the over folded, and worn piece of paper. I needed to keep looking. I needed a place to look.  
  
"Logan! When did you get in?" Trying my best to not growl, I lowered the map to look at Jean and Scott. "I thought you were still in Massachusetts." Jean's voice became soft, but I could hear the doubt in it, "How did the search go?"  
  
"Nothing. I'm leaving tomorrow, and I got back about 4 hours ago." Jean and Scott exchanged a glance. I raised the map again, I didn't want to see the pity in Jean's eyes and the worry in Scott's. He had spent the first two months searching with me, but when we turned up nothing, and the students were getting dangerously behind in their studies, Scott gave up. He told me he still keeps an ear and eye out for anything that the registry might be talking about. But I know he thinks she ran. Loser.  
  
I sighed, knowing that Marie would be disappointed in my lack of ability to come up with better remark then "loser," but I couldn't do it. I didn't care enough anymore. I know that in the last couple of months that I have been slacking on my baiting Scott. I think he is starting to get worried about that. He tries to bait me often, but I just can't be bothered. In the last 128 days, 10 hours and 41 minutes, I have spent 12 days, 16 hours, and almost 12 minutes in this house.  
  
"Logan, why don't you put the map down for a bit. Scott got a new jeep, and he's been wanting someone to take it for a ride with him. He'll even let you drive." Jean's words got a stare of horror from Scott. I smiled inwardly. I know that he worships that piece of shit vehicle. Maybe I should....no! I have to keep looking for my wife!  
  
"No Jean. Not now. I've gotta get ready to leave." I scooped my map and pen together and stood, ready to run. Jean quickly shot forward and grabbed my arm.  
  
"Logan. Please. Don't do this to yourself. Just go for the drive. Yell at Scott a bit. Crash the jeep," this earned a glare at me from Scott, "whatever it takes to get yourself back to normal." She was pleading to me, and in my Marie-deprived mind I saw her, for a split second, as my wife. I couldn't say no. Not to My Grace, but Jean wasn't Marie. However, it looked like Scott was squirming from fear at me driving his new baby. I couldn't resist. I would go, for an half hour, then I would go to bed, get some sleep and be ready to leave by midnight for my next city.  
  
"All right Jean, I'll go." Jean looked beside herself, as did Scott, but one with happiness and the other with horror, it wouldn't take Chuck to tell which was which though.

* * *

Thanks again all! Let me know what you think!


	11. Notice for All Parties Involved

Hey everyone,  
  
Don't Worry! I just took down my story because I am redoing it. I am fixing spelling and grammar errors ((FINALLY!!)). I am also redoing parts of the story so that the plot flows more easily. Just cause I don' want to be a TOTAL witch I left the latest chapter up. Don't worry, fixing the story also gets me more involved and I am so revved up to get to working on the next chapters! And please, check back soon if you are enjoying this fic, cause I am back in school ((THANK THE GODS!)) and will be able to be on the computer more often to work on this! I will have the whole thing back up shortly. You know, I don't honestly know WHY I am doing this, because I am in doubt that anyone will really look at it. All well! It makes me feel better. = D  
  
Peace, Love, and Bulletproof Marshmallows!!!  
  
Josie 


	12. Magneto

Disclaimer: I own McKenzie, this is it. Sorry, wish I did own the X-Men. I'd lend them out. A/N: Hope you all like this!! I'm hurrying to get to my next exam now.  
  
Jean kept Marie in Logan and Marie's bed, she didn't want to risk moving her. Marie didn't wake for almost two days. She would toss and turn occasionally, crying out, as if in pain. Logan, who was constantly by his wife's side, would at these times go to scream for the red-headed doctor, but find himself unable to budge. Only once Marie's fit had stopped could he call for help.  
  
Charles said the baby must be mutant with either metal manipulation powers or some psychokinetic ability. He was however worried about Marie's condition and her obvious pain during her (as Jean had come to call them) episodes. In the kitchen, Logan was taking his only break in the last thirty-six hours, he needed food. And not those damn peanut butter and jelly sandwiches Kitty and Jubes kept offering him. He needed food, solid food. He needed something to sustain him. These were the words that ran through his head as he pulled out a beer and sat down. Logan opened his drink and ran his fingers through his hair.  
  
"Damn it all. Why can't we just have a normal life?" asked Logan of the beer bottle. It didn't answer, and Logan punished it by downing the offensive liquor in two gulps Marie was still asleep and Logan wanted nothing more then to lay beside her and hold her close. But he couldn't Jean has an IV in her to insure that she was hydrated, and Marie was attached to a heart monitor. He ground the palms of hands into his eyes, trying to block out the image of his wife laying there helpless.  
  
LOGAN! SHE'S AWAKE! SHE'S ASKING FOR YOU! Jean's voice echoed in Logan's head and Logan jumped up, running towards his room, leaving his empty beer bottle on the table. He didn't even notice when he almost plowed 3 students down, and the thought never occurred to him to go AROUND Jubilee lying on the ground in the TV room, he just jumped over her and ran. Taking the stair 3 at a time he made it in record time upstairs and skidded into his room. Marie was sitting up, drinking a glass of water that Jean was supporting. She looked drained, her face was pasty white, and as Logan got closer he could see the dark circles under her eyes. When she saw Logan she smiled and nearly spilled the water on herself. Jean smiled and took the glass, standing so that Logan could sit in his normal spot for the past many hours.  
  
"Hi." Marie's lips were dry, and cracked and when Logan kissed them softly they reminded him nothing of the soft lips he devoured a few nights ago. Marie smiled weakly, "Are you alright? Jean told me about the metal fits." Logan smiled and brushed his nose against hers softly.  
  
"I'm fine. I have been worried sick about you though. I thought I would lose you for a few moments there." Logan could smell Marie's happiness and wanted to hold her forever. He didn't get the chance to hold her though, because he heard screams from the first floor, only seconds before the alarms went off. "What the hell now!?" Logan screamed over the wailing alarm.  
  
Logan left Jean upstairs to watch over Marie and went to see it was wrong. He stopped dead when he saw Magneto standing in the doorway. Beside him was Mystique, who was not looking too happy. Logan glanced back at the hallway where he just came from, willing his wife to be alright. Logan started downstairs, quietly trying to get close enough to take out Magneto, who was currently using his powers to take out several of the students who had tried to attack him. Suddenly Logan couldn't move and he cussed inwardly, Magneto knew he was there.  
  
"Ah, Logan, it's pleasant to see you are doing well. A bit stiff eh?" Smirking at his own joke he looked at Mystique. "Find them." Mystique glared for a second before going, Logan could smell anger and worry on the blue skinned mutant. Logan glanced at the first floor to make sure that the students were fine. He couldn't smell any blood, which was a good thing. Logan growled, where the hell were the others? He was about to start mentally cursing Scott when he saw him, pinned under a pool table, unconscious. Logan searched the room franticly, knowing well that Magneto was watching him do so. "I have already taken care of Charles, he is currently unable to go anywhere, as he is stuck inside Cerebro. But don't worry, I'm not here to kill anyone, just check to see if something is true." Magneto smiled. "Ah, here we are." Logan couldn't turn his head but his nose was filled with the scent of his wife, scared and in pain.  
  
"Well, my dear? Is she?" From Logan's frozen position crouched on the floor, he could see Mystique holding a sick and scared Marie by one arm. Marie was trying hard to be strong, but she could barely hold her head up.  
  
"Yes. She is. I'm not a doctor, so I suggest we take her to one." Logan growled. What could those bastards want with Marie and her child? Logan could smell when McKenzie took over, the fear vanished, replaced with anger.  
  
"You are NOT going to take us anywhere! We are not going to see any doctor either!" She struggled with Mystique's hand around her arm. She's too weak, Logan thought, she's been so sick she's not strong at all. Mystique mysteriously produced a needle from somewhere. Kenzie freaked, and tried to pull away, Mystique slammed her into a wall. Logan was dying trying to move. He was so shocked by Magneto's next action he couldn't do anything.  
  
Magneto grabbed Mystique and shoved her away from Marie "Stop that Mystique." Marie took back over and she collapsed. Magneto caught her and picked her up gently. "I see you were right Mystique, she is pregnant. Would you be kind enough to take the blood?" The mutant nodded and drew blood, obviously being overly careful not to hurt Marie. She must not have wanted another hit from her boss. Magneto gently set Marie down and touched Marie's stomach. "It feels like two magnets being repelled. I think they might have been right Mystique. Come, we are done here." And with that they left, and after a few moments Logan and was able to move. He scooped up her for injuries. Why would they take Marie's blood? Logan could hear Scott moving and yelled for him to get his ass up here. He could also hear the professor coming. Good, Logan thought, standing up with Marie in his arms. Maybe Chuck knows what Magneto wants. 


End file.
